


No Illusions

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Madness, Prompt Fic, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will tear down the walls, smash all the lights, stop the cameras and the clocks; anything to make him see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for [seasight](http://seasight.livejournal.com) in the [2011 Three Sentence Ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html) hosted by [caramelsilver](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: _[Inception, Mal, 'Darkness has come upon me, painting, black, palpable; wipe it out, Dawn, like a debt'](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html?thread=2786666#t2786666)_.

They escaped Limbo, but what good is that when they are still trapped in the dream, snared by their own minds into an eerily almost-perfect mirror of their lives, with only the nagging wrongness of angles and lighting, the too-scripted antics of their children, the unbelievable strokes of luck like the restoration of their project funding to tell Mal this _is not real_. And Dom will not listen; he deceives himself, wraps his mind and heart in this cocoon of candy sweetness no matter how she tries to show him the darkness lurking behind the painted sets.

So: she will tear down the walls, smash all the lights, stop the cameras and the clocks. Then dawn will break, he will see, and they will wake together from this nightmare into life.

Mal hurls the hotel lamp to the floor and begins to set the scene, stepping carelessly through the shattered glass.

**Author's Note:**

> "No Illusions" was remixed by [lady_krysis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_krysis) in [Remix Madness 2012](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2012) as **[Come Upon Me (Like a Debt Remix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/386067)**.


End file.
